How To Make Everyone Adore You To Pieces
by xLizziexLupinx
Summary: Pre-Thor. Slight AU. Thor has a daughter, Alayah. This is a collection of stories for Abbie about her when she's little :)
1. Colouring and Chaos

**A/N: Hi everyone. This is for my friend Abbie who is awesome *grins* Alayah and Amora are my own creations. Love you Abbie and you too Loki! **

* * *

Colouring, for those who aren't small children and who don't like art can be a very tedious job, especially when you're being commanded by a four year old to colour for around an hour. You had to stay within the lines and have the right colours in the right places for it to be deemed okay, and then most of the time even when you did get every colour in the right place and you kept within the lines they would still find some fault with it. For example they would change their minds about which colour they wanted where and you would get shouted at for doing it wrong.

This was exactly the situation Thor was in at the moment. He had been handed the task of looking after his four year old daughter whilst his wife, Amora was out somewhere. He loved taking care of her and would spend all day with her if he could (some days he was extremely busy, which he hated) but colouring...no that was not what he wanted to be doing right now.

''Daddy!'' He was pulled back to his senses as once more Alayah was scolding him for what, he didn't know.

''What did I do this time?'' He asked looking down at the picture he was meant to be colouring and scanning with his eyes to find the crime he had committed. He soon found it, a tiny line of blue crayon (granted nearly the whole picture was blue) outside of the picture itself and sighed to himself.

''Darling...does it matter if I –'' He stopped himself as he saw the look his daughter gave him. He would obviously blame Amora for that. It scared him sometimes how much Alayah was like her mother. He sighed again, knowing it was best not to cause an argument because one, she would win and two she would always run off to her mother if they did have one.

''Okay, okay, want me to colour in another one?'' He asked for the fifth time that day. He peered over to her picture to see that there wasn't any colour outside the lines and was impressed by how much concentration she had put into it. Of course Thor himself didn't have the concentration to colour in a picture perfectly, but he did have to pretend to. He saw her nod and look through the colouring book, taking her time on finding the perfect picture.

''This one.'' She pointed to a picture of a big flower. Her expression turned too thought for a moment. ''You can colour it in any colour I suppose...if it'll be easier for you. But no pink!'' Then with that she returned to her position of laying flat on her stomach, her legs swinging in the air and started to colour again.

Thor smirked at her. He looked in the pack of crayons to find that there were no pink crayons in there. He chuckled to himself remembering how much his daughter hated pink. She had seen several girls in Asgard who had worn right pink frilly dresses and had concluded that they looked like 'giant strawberry angel delights but without the delight and with a lot more stupid'. Of course he knew he had himself to blame there having a few days earlier used the very same insult on another person whose dress was hideous. From that moment on, she had hated pink and any pink crayon that had been in her packs had long been thrown, quite literately around the palace, occasionally hitting people.

''Daddy! Snap out of it!'' Yes...that was another thing he could blame his wife for. She used that expression far too much and now it seemed Alayah had picked it up.

''Don't speak to me like that Alayah.'' He said in a warning tone but failing to sound stern. He could never tell his daughter off. She was too much of an angel to do that.

''But mummy does!'' Came her argument.

''Yeah well mummy is allowed to, now get back to colouring.''

The duo was silent for a few minutes, busy colouring. Thor put a lot of concentration into what he was doing, more than he was care to admit, wanting to at least get one picture his daughter was proud of. Then there was a chuckle from behind him and looking round he saw his brother, Loki.

''Well, well, well, having fun are we?'' Loki asked smirking at his older brother. He peered round to look at his picture to which Thor covered it with his hand, hiding it from view. Loki shook his head, silently laughing at this action before leaning up against the wall ready for the attack he was going to get any second.

''LOLA!''

Loki groaned at his new nickname as a small person bombarded into his legs. He bent down slightly and picked her up in his arms, standing up properly and spinning her around several times before he felt a little dizzy.

''Sweetie...what have I said about calling me that?'' He asked and saw her think about her answer for a few moments which highly amused him.

''Errm that you loved the name and you want to be called it per...perm...forever?'' She asked innocently before a grin spread across her face. ''Lola! Do you want to colour as well?'' She smiled widely knowing she would always get Loki to do as she asked.

Thinking for a moment, Loki realised how much like him she was getting and knew Amora wasn't going to be happy when she found this out. ''Okay then Ali, I'll colour...as long as you don't call me Lola again.'' He chuckled as she nodded vigorously and struggled out of him arms. He watched as she searched through another colouring book and ran back up to him with it in her hand and a small handful of crayons in the other. She showed him what picture she wanted him to colour and he set off to work knowing it was better to do as she said. (He had had a lot of practise every time he had looked after her).

Everything was silent again for the next ten minutes. Alayah had managed to pull herself up a chair in which she sat in (having finished her own colouring) and watched her father and uncle do theirs. Her little legs swung to and fro as she kept a close eye on her two colours. Finally someone else entered the room and she looked up, a smile quickly spreading across her face.

''MUMMY!'' She jumped off her chair and ran into her mother's arms, hugging her close. ''I missed you.''

''I missed you too darling.'' Amora said, kissing her daughter on the forehead. She looked over at Thor and Loki and smirked at them. ''Looks like the queen has kept her subjects in line then.'' She said shaking her head a little, smiling.

''Mummy, I coloured you some pictures...and do you want to know a secret?'' She asked. Being only four, she didn't really grasp the concept of secrets and so when Amora nodded she whispered very loudly into her ear. ''Daddy is a terrible colourer! He goes outside of the lines and everything!'' Amora gave a shocked expression which made Loki chuckle.

''Really? Is he that bad?'' A nod from Alayah confirmed this. ''Well that won't do will it. You'll have to teach him how to colour...''

''But I have been teaching him mummy! He's just a terrible student!'' Amora couldn't hold her laughter in any more and it seemed neither could Loki. They both caught each other's eye and burst out laughing. Thor just looked slightly offended and carried on colouring. Alayah got down from her mother's arms and went over to show her the colouring. Once Amora had assured her that it was very good, her daughter had gone over to her father and patted him on the head telling him she would let him borrow her colouring book so he could practice It was then that Odin had come in (they had taken up one of the main rooms with their many colouring devices).

''What is this mess?'' Odin asked.

Alayah instantly retorted back. ''It's not mess, its colouring!'' This time everyone was trying to keep a straight face.

''Well get it cleared up. I want to be using this room in around fifteen minutes.'' He said before turning to leave. Amora had rolled her eyes at him and had muttered some foul words at his back, quiet enough so her daughter wouldn't hear her.

''Just because you can't colour doesn't mean you can ruin it for the people who can...well apart from daddy but he's a special case. Stop being a mean old gr-'' What she was saying had become muffled as Loki had put his hand over her mouth to stop her from speaking. Odin had glared at them before leaving and they had all burst into laughter again.

''What did you do that for Lola?'' Alayah asked, scowling at Loki as he took his hand away.

''So you didn't get into anymore trouble.'' He said ruffling her hair. He chuckled as she scowled at him for this as well and went to pick her up, making her 'fly' around the room. She giggled and squealed excitedly.

''I can fly again!'' She shouted.

''You can't fly in the first place sweetie...'' Amora said puzzled.

''Oh I can. Loki taug-'' Again Loki put his hand over her mouth, but the damage had been done.

''Loki...'' she said with a very severe warning tone. ''If this is true...''

Loki took a few steps backwards in fear of his safety. He took his hand away from Alayah's mouth because she was trying to bite him. ''Now 'Mora...be reasonable...'' He said knowing there was no way he was going to get out of this one. That was until Alayah piped up.

''I was only joking mummy. Loki didn't really teach me how to fly. I mean why would he?'' She said with the most innocent face she could muster. Amora narrowed her eyes and went up to her daughter who was still in Loki's arms.

''Alayah...are you telling me the truth?'' She asked.

The little girl nodded sincerely. ''Yes mummy.''

Amora sighed and kissed her daughter on the forehead again. ''Okay darling. Go on you two, off you go. We'll sort this out.'' She said indicating to the colouring. Loki and Alayah quickly went off, closing the door behind them. Amora groaned slightly and put her head in her hands. ''If she can lie to me that easily now...what is she going to be like in the future?'' She asked.

Thor had picked himself up from his position on the floor and walked over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the cheek. ''I think my love; you forget that she is Loki's niece and so she will be very skilled at lying. But as long as you can tell when she _is_ lying then we don't have a problem. ''He said chuckling to himself.

Outside the room, Loki and Alayah were giving each other high fives. Loki was grinning and proud that his niece had managed to keep a straight face through all of that. ''Come on then Ali.'' He said as he put her down and raced ahead of her down the corridor, waiting for her to catch up with him.


	2. An Impossible Question for Loki

**Hi everyone :) I've decided to make these into a collection of stories for Abbie to cheer her up when she's down :) This one amused me haha. Enjoy xx**

* * *

''LOKIIIII!''

Loki heard the shout and the door slam and was glad for the interruption from his work. He had been waiting for his niece to come and see him all day so he would have an excuse to look after her and forget about all the work he had to do. He put down his book and waited for Alayah to come running into his study that was just off his room. Sure enough, seconds later she came charging in and dive bombed onto his lap. Loki made a face as she hit him in that one place that hurt.

''Hi Al, where have you been all day?'' He asked picking her up and placing her on his lap so she wouldn't hurt anything else. He felt her lean into him and he immediately started to stroke her hair, something he had almost subconsciously been doing whenever she hugged him. He put his other arm around her so she wouldn't fall backwards.

''I went out with mummy and daddy. I've got sweets, look.'' She took a paper bag full of sweets out of her coat pocket; as it was rather cold out there and handed it to him. ''You can have one if you want.'' She said smiling at him cheerfully. Her first tooth had fallen out not long ago and so to Loki her smile was even cuter.

He took the bag and looked in it to see that they were his favourite sweets and smiled. ''So did you get these for me then?'' He asked reaching into the bag, pretending to take a handful.

''No Loki their mine. I said you could have _one_ not all of them.'' She said taking the bag off of him and putting it back in her coat pocket, whilst taking out one sweet and giving it to him. ''It's not very nice to take what isn't yours'' She said crossing her arms, a grumpy expression on her face. She would be very good at acting, Loki thought and couldn't help but grin at her.

Nodding he tried to hide his smile and become serious as she glared at him more. ''Right you are Ali, I apologise.'' He said popping the sweet in his mouth, sucking on it to savour the taste. He had a feeling she had brought them on purpose, knowing they were his favourites and then to be mean, not to give any to him. But no, she'd never do that would she? Loki honestly had no clue. He knew it was something he would do and he knew how much his niece was becoming like him. God help him if Amora ever knew about this; she'd have his head for sure.

''Good, don't do it again.'' Alayah said, sounding a lot older than five.

''Al,'' Loki said in the best stern voice he could manage. ''Don't talk to me like that okay?'' He knew he could never be really cross with his niece but he had to show that he could at least be responsible. He didn't want Amora knowing that he was letting her daughter get away with more things then she would approve of. Maybe even more things than Thor approved of and his brother was pretty lenient when it came to Alayah.

''But mummy does!'' Came her retort.

Loki sighed. It had been the same for a while now. If mummy did or said it then Alayah had to do the same as her. But (a sudden thought had come into his mind) if he played it out properly, he could get back at her for all the times she had been mean to him. Grinning to himself he came back out of his thoughts and into reality where he had a rather impatient five year old waiting for an answer.

''Al I don't care what mummy does or says, you shouldn't be copying her okay? It's not nice to talk to people like that. Now I don't want you to talk to anyone like that again alright, promise me?'' He said. He felt her lean back into him and knew he had won.

''Okay, I promise. Sorry Loki.'' She said sighing.

Loki couldn't help but smiles a little. He kissed her on the top of her head. ''It's okay Ali; I just don't want you to get into trouble that's all. Now don't be all sad little Ladybird, tell me all the gossip.'' He said tickling her.

Alayah giggled and tried to squirm away from him but with no avail. ''Loki stop!'' She said squealing as he tickled her more.

''Not until you say please.'' He said, tickling her more, laughing.

''Please Loki, please stop.'' She said trying to push your hand away.

Loki stopped and grinned at her. ''Can I have another sweet please Ali?'' He asked kindly, putting on puppy dog eyes. He saw her giggle and nod and he reached into her coat pocket, pulling out another sweet. Popping it into his mouth, he sat her up on his knee properly and waited for the gossip she had to tell him.

Alayah thought for a moment, wondering if there was anything interesting to tell her uncle. Suddenly she remembered something she had to ask him.

''Loki, I have a question for you.'' She said excitedly. When she saw him nod for her to carry on, she asked very seriously (or as serious as a five year old could get) ''Where do babies come from?''

Loki, clearly not expecting that question nearly choked on his sweet. When he was sure that he wouldn't die he looked at his niece surprised. If it had been any other question, the seriousness in her voice would have amused him, but not now. He tried to not act surprised as he spoke.

''Well...Ali...I errm...'' He was finding it hard to even make a coherent sentence. ''Darling wouldn't be better to ask your mummy about this? I'm not exactly...the right person to ask.'' He said gently, hoping she wouldn't be upset that he couldn't tell her.

''But Loki you know everything! You must do, you read all those big books.'' She said, confused why her uncle couldn't tell her this. It wasn't that confusing what it?

Sighing, Loki tried to think of a way to explain it to her, but no matter how hard he tried he had no way of doing it. ''Ali I think it's best if you asked your mummy. She'll be able to explain it better to you.'' He said kindly, hoping he had got out of how awkward this was.

''But she was the one who told me to ask you in the first place!'' Alayah said, slightly frustrated.

This changed the whole thing. Loki raised an eyebrow, mentally kicking himself for not seeing this. Of course Amora would make Al come to him, she had been waiting for a way to get him back for a while; ever since he had charmed all her weapons for cuddly toys.

''Oh she did, did she?'' he said, slightly annoyed by this. ''Well lets go pay your mummy a visit then and ask her to explain it.'' He got up, Al in his arms and carried her to Thor and Amora's quarters not bothering in knocking on the door. When he got into the living room he put Alayah down and saw her run off, get a chair, move it over to the coat pegs, stand up on it, take her coat off, take the sweets out of the pocket and just managing to hang her coat up on the peg, totally ignoring the lower down one that was meant for her. He chuckled at this and went to sit on the sofa still in slight shock from earlier.

''Mummy, Loki's here.'' He heard his niece shout before she ran into her room, disappearing from view.

He didn't have to wait long until he saw Amora come out of the kitchen, a smirk on her face. She came to sit down next to him and he glared at her in which she only laughed at.

''So, what did you tell her?'' She asked.

''Nothing. How did you expect me to tell her anything? You know that wasn't very funny 'Mora.'' He said folding his arms in annoyance.

Amora laughed at him and shook her head. ''Oh come on Loki, it was only a bit of fun. A bit of harmless fun. I just love how serious she was when she asked me.''

''That was the same with me. I nearly choked on my sweet.'' He said chuckling. He watched as Alayah came back into the main room with a brand new dress on (a creamy yellow) and a pair of fairy wings on. She climbed up onto the sofa and onto his lap waving her toy magic wand around. Loki could she was thinking very hard as she had her face all scrunched up in concentration. Very slowly a yellow rose appeared on the sofa in front of her.

''Look Loki, look!'' She said excitedly. ''Mummy look what I did!'' She clapped her hands happily.

Both Loki and Amora were too impressed to say anything. Even Amora didn't have the heart to tell Loki off for teaching her magic.

''Wow darling that's...that's really impressive. '' She said in shock. She picked up the rose and turned it over in her fingers. ''Loki...for your punishment of teaching her magic...you have to tell her where babies come from.'' She said smirking knowing she'd get him to do it somehow.

Loki glared at Amora thinking of ways for getting her back for this. ''Fine, but you owe me big time 'Mora, got it?'' He turned to Alayah who was looking at him expectedly and he sighed. ''Okay Ali well when a mummy and daddy love each other very much and they want a baby they...well you see a baby grows inside a mummies tummy and then when their old enough and they've all grown up they get – '' He stopped when he noticed both Amora and Alayah laughing. ''What? I know it's a bad explanation but it's not funny!'' he said.

''Oh Loki, you're so funny. Mummy already told me'' Alayah said giggling away. ''I agree with mummy that was very funny.''

Loki looked shocked again. ''You tricked me? You both tricked me? But...how? Ali when have you got good at keeping quiet like that? Oh gods I'm doomed!'' He said resting his head on the back of the sofa. He felt his niece hug him and he couldn't resist hugging her back. ''You're going to be a handful when your older missy, did you know that?'' He said holding her tightly, one of her fairy wings sticking into his chest.

Amora was still laughing. ''I don't even have the heart to tell you off for teaching her magic.'' She said wiping away tears of laughter. ''Well done little one, you've made your mummy proud.'' She said leaning over and kissing Alayah on the forehead.

All Ali cared about though was her magic. ''I did magic, I did magic.'' She sang softly to herself, being extremely happy with herself for the rest of the day.


	3. Nothing more than love

The first time Loki got to hold Alayah was around a few hours after she was born. During that time, Thor had been revived from having been knocked out by Amora. The mother herself, once having hold of her daughter didn't want to let her go and it even took her ten minutes to be persuaded to get Thor hold her. There had been a lot of threatening that if he dropped her he'd never see the light of day again. It had taken a lot for him to convince his wife that he wasn't going to drop her and that she would be fine. Loki could see the look in his brother's eyes to tell that he loved his daughter more than anything and that he was be a great father. Loki had waited patiently until he was allowed to hold his niece, not once asking if he could because he knew how much time Amora wanted to spend with her daughter at this moment. But at the moment she was asleep, Thor dozing off in the chair next to her and Alayah asleep in the crib next to the bed. Very gently and very carefully he lifted her out of the crib and settles her into his arms.

It felt wonder, holding his niece because he had wanted her to be born as much as Thor and Mora had. He watched and smiled softly as she stirred slightly in his arms, taking in all her little features; her little nose, her little hands and fingers and the little movements she made. The smile nearly faded however as he saw she was waking up, hoping she wouldn't cry. Mora would kill him if he made her cry. However she didn't. She opened her eyes, bright blue shining up, looking into his green ones a look of curiosity on her face, wondering who this new person was. Loki's smile became even wider at this point and he took one of his fingers and gently stroked her hand with it.

''Hello little one. I'm your Uncle Loki...'' He whispered softly down at her. Alayah blinked a few times before smiling and grabbing his finger with her hand, gripping it tight. Loki watched her for a few moments feeling his emotions take control as a few tears filled his eyes.

''I promise you Alayah, that I will love you and protect you. I promise that I will always be there to help you and care for you and show you the many wonders of the world. I promise to make you laugh and smile and to show you how much to mean to everyone...'' He continues to smile as he kissed her forehead, she still having a tight grip on his finger.

''That was beautiful Loki.''

He looked up to see Amora awake and smiling at him sleepily. He smiled back at her but didn't say anything.

''She loves you already and I'm sure you'll do an amazing job at protecting her.''

Safe to say, the first time Loki held Alayah was something he'd never forget.

It was about two and a half months after that that he had to go away to sort something out for a few days. It was boring and he missed his family like hell. He finally got back well into the night and walked past his brother's quarters half asleep to get to his own. However he stopped when he heard crying coming from inside. He frowned and opened the door to the living room to see a tired and disgruntled Amora trying to comfort Ali whose face was red and streaked with tears.

''Come on baby, its okay...sweetie what's the matter?'' She looked up when she heard the door close and looked slightly pained. ''She hasn't stopped for ages...I don't know what's wrong...'' She looked like she was about to cry.

Loki was by her side in a few strides, taking Ali out of her arms and holding her in his. He comforted her and as he did, her crying slowly sub-sided into sniffles. He looked at her and then over to Amora who looked almost relived.

''She just wanted her Uncle Loki it seemed. '' Mora said softly, smiling. And indeed it seemed she did. Little Ali took hold of Loki's finger and gripped it tightly again.

From then on it always seemed that Ali would hold Loki's hand whenever she could. It was like she felt a lot safer with her uncle and later on her father to be right next to her. But then, she had always felt safer with him no matter what the situation was. She also loved her hugs with Loki. To her, he gave the best hugs in the world (apart from Thor who could always wrap her in his arms tightly) and she knew Sif was wrong when she said that his hugs were like getting a paper cut.

Loki would always wrap his arms around her when she was sad and kiss the top of her head, telling her everything would be okay. He did a lot of this when Mora died. Thor had become distant with the loss of his wife and so Alayah had taken to staying with Loki most of the time. Whenever he could tell she was about to burst into tears he would bundle her up in her arms and hold her until she had fallen asleep on him. He had always promised her that he would protect her and love her and he would always keep that promise, even if he broke the others.

Because in the end that's what kept them strong. Knowing that the other was always there to hold their hand or to hug them. And Ali knew she'd always have her Loki and that he'd never leave her. Because a hug said it all.


End file.
